koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2
Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 (真・三國無双 2nd Evolution, Shin Sangoku Musou 2nd Evolution) is a sequel to the PSP port of Dynasty Warriors. The game builds on the same gameplay formula as its predecessor while deriving content from Dynasty Warriors 5. Gameplay The gameplay mechanics still revolve around a grid-based battle map with units fighting for control of the available areas. However, moving between adjacent squares now takes up 10 seconds, forcing players to make efficient use of their time. Also, all enemy officers (excluding subordinates) must be defeated before a square can be conquered or protected. Although the leveling system is still intact, players are able to collect weapons and mounts for their characters, making subsequent playthroughs much easier. Musou Rage comes in the form of a gauge that slowly refills itself over time. Should the player attain high levels or defeat over a hundred enemies, they may be stalked by one of the opposing army's generals. Able to move between tiles in the shortest amount of time, they will usually be one level higher than the player and start out with peak morale upon being confronted. Defeating them yields high-quality weapons and mounts. Stages Each kingdom has its own unique stage tree. The path players take between levels depends on which winning objective has been met. Stages usually have two different objectives that need to be met; clearing them through repeated attempts is necessary to finish the stage's completion rate, yielding new playable characters or officers. Only a limited number of stages are available; additional battles will be unlocked during gameplay. New to the game are treasure troves and villages. Treasure troves contain strong enemy officers for players to recruit and can only appear by taking squares right next to their location. Winning these battles allow players to earn weapons or mounts. Villages, on the other hand, involve various missions that last for one minute; these range from defeating a certain number bandits to defending villagers or elders from being killed. Players are rewarded with full health recovery for their troubles. Multiplayer Mode Players can host a variety of mini-games to challenge each other online; up to 4 people may participate in 1 round. While the rules of each course are different, participants have the option of impeding each other with unique items scattered throughout the area. Each item causes a unique effect, though players can only carry one at a time. Target an opponent with the up and down buttons and press right to use the item on them. Bombs Away For the duration of the course, a random player is handed a bomb and must pass it on to someone else while defeating as many enemies as they can. If a participant is unable to get rid of the bomb in time, it will explode and cause an instant defeat, resetting the revived player's KO count as a result. The available items are two figurines: one summons soldiers to assist the user while the other causes juggernauts to aid them. Sudden Death Similar to its Dynasty Warriors 5 incarnation, the objective of this course is to defeat as many opponents without getting hit. Should the player receive damage, they will automatically be defeated and lose points in the process. The available items are the demon boots and spell scroll. Time Attack Players are made to race against each other and must reach the finish line first before their opponents do. If a participant is somehow defeated during the course, they are penalized by being brought back several spaces further from their previous spot. The available items are the demon boots and soldier figurines. Battle Royal In this course, players are tasked with knocking each other off the stage's platform. Although the life gauge will not be fully depleted, those with low health are more likely to be thrown at a greater distance than usual. Respawning players lose points for falling off the platform, so carefully observing the battle environment and the behavior of the opposing participants is encouraged. The available items are the demon sword and spell scroll. Gallery Dwvol2-jp-cover.jpg|Japanese cover External Links *Official site *Official Japanese site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Japanese PlayStation site Category:Games